Drawn to Darkness
by Jedipati
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi never completed his training, and shortly after being rejected by the Jedi, fell to the Dark Side. What happens when he lands on Tatooine? One shot


This is a short one shot that I wrote some time ago- I just found it on my computer and thought you people would like to read it. It's from a challenge from the JC boards- what if Obi-Wan never completed his training?

* * *

11246 RE (Ben is almost 24)

Ben Kenobi shook his head even as he gently set his ship down outside the Mos Espa spaceport. What was it about this planet- this town (HIM) that drew him so? He sighed, resigned to another day of wandering the city, of being drawn to something that was always just out of reach. He clenched his fists for a moment (lifetime). If only he had been fully trained, then maybe he would know what (who) it was that he was looking for. He had done his best to train himself, and to learn from his mistakes. Indeed, he knew he had done well. If only he could find what it was that he needed to find here!

Ben wandered the marketplace, slowly making his way as the Force bid. For the first time he turned slowly down a side street, following a beacon that drew him towards a small junk store. He ducked down into it, the Force screaming at him. This was it! This store- or something (someone) in it was what he needed to find.

For a moment, he was disappointed as he realized there was no one here. Then a boy (brother) ran in. For an instant, man and boy were silent, staring at each other in awe and surprise (happiness). Then the boy blinked and asked Ben what he wanted to buy. "You work here?" Ben responded.

"Course I do." The boy said. "You need anything? Sir?" The boy asked.

Ben smiled. "I was just wandering through." He said. "Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Anakin." The boy said.

"Ben Kenobi." Ben said, holding out his hand. The boy took it, and for an instant they were both somewhere else. ("Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi"). They jerked back.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Ben replied. "I think you need to come with me."

"I can't!" Anakin said, backing away. "Watto will kill me if I do!" I want to! His gaze said. We need each other.

Ben shook his head, an anger (rage is of the Dark Side) slowly filling him. "Who is Watto and why would he kill you."

Anakin looked down shamed that this man (father, brother) would know. "He owns me."

Ben shook his head. "Not for long." He murmured (promised). "Do you have any family?"

"Just Mom." Anakin said. He knew that Ben (Obi-Wan) could help him. Ben would always help him, he knew it. He knew it.

* * *

11249 (Ben is 27, Anakin is 11)

"Again." Ben told his apprentice (partner). "One more time, and I think you'll be ready."

"Really, Ben, do you really think so?" Anakin asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it." Ben said. Anakin nodded and stepped back, thumbing on his lightsaber as he did so.

For three years, after Ben had both purchased and set Anakin free, and then allowed Anakin to take his revenge against the Toydarian who had tried to own him. Ben grinned as his young charge- Shmi had died soon after, killed by Jabba the Hutt- reached out in anger and froze the remote in its tracks. "Well done, Anakin."

Anakin smiled up at his friend (master, but only in the best sense). "I'm ready?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "We'll be landing on Tatooine soon." He said.

"And then I can kill Jabba?" Anakin asked.

Ben smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Of course, Anakin. Remember, a cold rage is better, for all that the strength of a fiery rage brings you."

"I know, Ben." ("Yes Master").

Ben laughed. "Oh, Anakin," He said. "Now I know. It was a good thing- the best thing- for me to leave the Jedi."

Anakin smiled. "This way, you're not weak, and I'm not a slave." The boy (Chosen One) said.

Ben smiled at his brother in all but blood, and they turned to the cockpit of their ship. They moved as one. For one they were, and the Darkness surrounded them- the one rejected by the Jedi, to the Jedi's demise, and the one who could have brought balance to the Force. They were at home in the Dark- and always would be.

* * *

The dates have no meanings, as far as I remember. I made them up. I have no intention of taking this little universe any farther. 


End file.
